One Moment Could Make or Break Us
by Little Ms. Sarcastic
Summary: This is a simple collection of one to two shots about the relationships of Teen Wolf. ( Warning: There are male and male and female and female pairings, cussing, violence and racy remarks and conversations as well as an OC or two. Read Responsibly.)
1. Cuddling

Cuddling

Stiles was a cuddling fiend and Derek was, as Stiles had put it, ' the comfiest Sourwolf in the whole entire world, even when he threatened to rip out my throat. With his teeth.'.

So as Stiles laid with his head resting on Derek's chest, his back on the rest of his torso, and his legs between the Wolf's as they laid lengthwise on the couch, Derek read his book and tried to ignore the fact that Stiles was currently sound asleep and snoring lightly on not only his couch but, him as well.

After roughly 15 minutes the older man sighed, set down his book, and readjusting himself so he could lay his cheek just above the teen's ear and take in the homey smell that was Stiles.

So while Stiles may have been a cuddle monster, Derek wasn't about to complain because truth be told, Derek was also a cuddler. Not that he'd ever say so.

_I am so sorry for not posting for a while but, school has been kicking my ass. That being said I have found out that I am far better at writing one shots than anything else so, that's what I'm going to be sticking with. I'm sorry to anyone who liked my longer stories more but, one shots, in my opion, are better for me to write. Again I'm sorry, I should be posting more often.  
_


	2. Locked Doors

There are many things that don't go well together, gasoline and smokers, hookers and priests, Jackson, Lydia and shopping and many, many more. But, right now Peter didn't care about that, right now Peter was trying his best to not kill Stiles because neither had gotten any sleep in the last couple days and while, Peter just got cranky when he was tired, Stiles got more talkative. So cranky Peter had told loud Stiles to go get something from the store about an hour ago and while it had only taken Stiles ten minutes to get what he needed and come back, he hadn't been in the house for an entire hour.

" Peeeeeeteeeeeer." Stiles whined from the front door.

" What?"

" Let me innnnnnnnnnnn."

" You can come in when Derek gets home." He replied and sipped his coffee.

" It's hoooooooot."

" I told you to stop talking." He flipped his page.

" You're so meeeeeeaaaaaaaan!" He feebly pounded his fist on the door, the August weather taking it's tole. Inside the air conditioned comfort of his nephew's apartment the oldest Hale rolled his eyes. Though to be fair, Derek wouldn't be home for another 20 minutes or so, so it was a bit harsh but, the kid would not shut up. " Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeteeeeeeeeeer!" He drawled again.

" What?"

" Let me innnnnnnnnnnnn! I'm dyyyyyyyyyyying!" That was it. Peter couldn't take it anymore but, there was no way he was letting him in. But, then again, who said that Peter had to deal with him?

" You could always go to Scott's house." The pounding stopped abruptly.

" What?"

" I said, you could go to Scott's house."

" Peter I love you!" The teen yelled and ran to his car.

" Finally." He muttered when he heard another car pull in.

" Peter, unlock the door." His irritated nephew yelled.

" So close." He said to himself and opened the door.

" Why was the door locked?" The apartment owner asked, setting his keys in a bowl by the door.

" It's a long story." He replied and picked up his book from where he left it.


	3. Taking Notice

At first he was just a weird kid wo couldn't shut up but, over time Derek started to take specail notice of the younger boy. At first it started as him staring into the whiskey colored eyes of the teen, then it went to seeing how his jaw jutted out and took a dominating stance over the rest of his face. It quickly escalated to the wolf absently trailing the series of spots on the boys neck with his eyes and wondering exactly where they stopped. ( He had to physically shake his head to the get the mental images from getting from his head to below his jean waistline.)

As the Alpha sat silently on his interest's bed he contemplated curling up next to him to further the physical contact but, settled for resting his thigh on the back of the smaller boy, feeling every breath he took.

Yeah, you could say Derek had taken notice of Stiles.


	4. Don't Tell Me You're Sorry, Tell Them

Don't Tell Me You're Sorry, Tell Them

10/16/13

It had been far to long since Derek was back in Beacon Hills and as much as he wanted to go see his Pack to make sure that everything was okay, driving for several hours on end really makes getting some sleep a much better idea. So as soon as he opened his door to his loft he face planted the couch and slept for what seemed forever before he heard the door opening. Shaking the fogginess from his mind he looked up and found the source of the lilies and vanilla smell to find a familiar female leaning against a pillar staring at him with a mixture of hate and relief in her eyes.

" Erica what are- "

" I don't know whether I should hate you for leaving more than I love you for coming back or not."

" I-"

" Shouldn't have left or should have said goodbye had damn well better be the next words out of your mouth." The Alpha was about to open his mouth to tell his Beta that she had no right to talk to him like that when he realized just how right she was.

" I'm sorry." He mumbled and the blonde sighed and grabbed a text book from the end table at the older man's feet.

" Don't tell me, tell Stiles and Isaac that."


End file.
